The Maze Within Time
by sakura-heart
Summary: What will happen if Sailor Moon dies and the scouts ask for their power to be taken away. Will they live a normal life or not? Is there going to be more fighting?
1. Unforgotten Memories

Hey I'm back. This story is quite different to my first but it's still Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing based. Please review and tell me what you want the pairings to be like. 

Ja

sakura-heart

The Maze Within Time Chapter One Unforgotten Memories 

She sat there. In a small but fancy coffee shop, looking into her coffee mug tranced like she remembers what happened to her and her friends one year ago. 

~Flashback~

"Hi, Serena" Amy said happily as she saw the blonde getting her lunch out of the locker.

"Oh, hey Ames, what's up?" Serena said looking up at her blue-headed friend and smiling.

"Nothing…I was just wondering if you were going to the party to celebrate Taru's birthday and the fact that we have freedom now, I mean it has been a year since the death of Galaxia and Endymion, and with them gone there hasn't been anymore attacks and we have been able to live a normal life." Amy paused to let all of this sink in and to hear her friends' decision.

"Yeah, I'll be there, you didn't have to ask" Serena paused before getting a look of concern on her face that made her feel cold "Amy, never go thinking we can live a normal life. People are and always will be trying to kill us and take our powers. It doesn't matter that we killed the galaxy's strongest evil, I mean right now I bet there is an evil stronger than Galaxia and Endymion plotting our death. My point is we can never live 'normal lives'." With that Serena got her lunch and walked outside.

Amy was left in the corridor wondering why Serena was acting like this, she always thought Serena would be happy that the fighting was over and that they could live normal lives. At Serena's last comment Amy whispered to nobody in particular "We can try." 

With those last words Amy spun on her heels and headed off in the opposite direction.

~End Flashback~

That was the biggest mistake the sailor scouts ever made.

~Flashback~

"Sailor Mercury, Watch Out!!!"

You could hear the screams of Sailor Moon as a storm of black spikes came racing towards Mercury's limp form. 

Sailor Moon was right about evil still wanting to kill them for there powers and to take over the world, now she wishes she could've been wrong. To her front and side lay the unconscious forms of the inner scouts, Pluto and Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and herself were barely standing, their bodies had wounds that gradually tore open as they tried to move.

The evil they were facing wore a maroon robe that covered her whole body, all that could be seen was eyes that were crimson like the colour of blood and strands of raven black hair.

"Aggggh…" was the piercing cries that could be heard from the two lovers as they each received a blow of spike that knocked them to the ground leaving them hanging on to each other for dear life.

With that Sailor Moon couldn't bare the thought of all of her friends dead. As she made one more wish to the moon goddess Selene that her friends will live a normal life with no power of destruction but the memories she threw herself in front of Uranus and Neptune and what would've been their deaths.

Uranus' eyes were open to witness black spikes pierce Sailor Moon's body and the fall of her Queen.

Tears poured out of the eyes of the Sailor Soldier of War as she saw blood drench the body of the once happy and full of life, Sailor Moon. 

She stood up slowly and quivered in front of her Queen's murderer, eyes full of tears she spoke "You killed my Queen, you killed the light that shines amongst all of us. For that, YOU WILL PAY!!!"

With that Uranus summoned the power of her planet and started to glow a dark blue as her fuku changed, revealing a dark blue skirt with a white layer underneath, white knee high boots trimmed with dark blue a single gold star sat at the tip of the trimming, at the small of her back there was a bow the same colour of her skirt with thin tails that led to her knees, on her chest lay a yellow bow with a blue star in the centre. Her sleeves were puffy material the same colour as her skirt and just covered her shoulder, at the back of her shoulders, widely spread were two clear wings with tiny imprints of blue in them.

The maroon figure stepped back as she felt the rage coming from the Sailor Soldier of War. In an instant fear came over her body as she saw Eternal Sailor Uranus raise her arms to the now showing cosmos.

Sailor Uranus closed her eyes as lights of blue and gold formed a ball into her hands, she opened her eyes and looked straight at the figure.

"Uranus Hell Scythe!" 

As this was yelled a long curved blade the colour of blue and gold appeared in her hand. Uranus swirled the blade the figure slicing it into pieces. Sorrow filled the warriors heart as the figure disintegrated and she was left with her fallen Queen and sailor scouts.

She slowly transformed back into Super Sailor Uranus, as she did so the energy from Eternal Sailor Uranus drifted to the other fallen scouts.

The sailor scouts slowly arose to find a distraught Sailor Uranus crying over Sailor Moon's lifeless form.

 Sailor Mercury then spoke up "I'm tired of fighting and I don't want to lose anyone else."

The other scouts nodded in unison except for Pluto. She knew she had to remain a scout to guard the gates of time but the others didn't.

"I can take away your powers but not your pain, that you must do yourself. You won't be able to see any magic and you will live normal lives."

All of the scouts accepted Pluto's offer, and with that there powers as well as Pluto.

~End Flashback~

"Amara, Amara, are you ok?" the women with aquamarine hair asked as she touched Amara's shoulder hoping to bring her lover out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine Michelle just thinking." Amara said pulling her lover in for a hug.

"Okay, as long as it wasn't about someone else." Michelle said looking in her lovers eyes.

Amara just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

~At the time gates~

As dark red eyes watched the girls who used two live two lives but chose to live one a silver portal opened behind her. From this portal emerged a girl who looked twenty wearing a sailor fuku with a purple and gold skirt, knee high purple boots with gold trimmings with a single silver star on the tip, at the small of her back was a purple bow lined with gold that had two tails that flowed to her knees. She had puffy purple elbow sleeves and on her chest was a purple bow with a gold sun in the centre.

"Pluto the girls need to get their powers back and fight, I can not do it alone." The mysterious sailor pleaded.

"They will Solar, all in good time."


	2. Vision in Dreamland

Hi guys!!! I'd like to thank my reviewers for there positive reviews. I really don't care that Sailor Uranus isn't the Scout of War, this is a fanfiction so I'm going to keep it like that!!! Please review!!! Ja 

sakura-heart ^_~

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Two**

**Vision in Dreamland **

~At the time gates~

"Pluto sooner or later this new evil is going to break through to this dimension and the scouts will have to fight again. Don't you think it best if you give them there powers so they can prepare for what's to come and so they don't have to lose anyone else!" Sailor Solar said to Pluto, but in a way she was demanding the guardian of time to return the powers of the scouts.

"They won't accept their powers back Solar, they won't want to be approached with their powers again" Pluto looked into the dark blue eyes of her friend and knew no-matter what her answer Solar will get her way.

"It's not a choice of acceptance!!!" Solar boomed as she punched the wall, which was the thing closest to her.

Pluto sighed, "You're right, they are the sailor scouts of the past, present and future, but how do I tell them they need their powers?"

"Maybe I could." Solar said with a suggestive look on her face.

"It's too early for them to know about you, they will definitely say no." Pluto said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"They don't need to see me in the flesh"

Pluto looked at her friend with one eyebrow raised.

"I or you could send them a dream of what is to come and then you and I could meet them. It might be easier if you go first though."

"Afraid of them are we?" Pluto asked mockingly.

"Very funny, no it might be easier that way because as far as they know they have already regained all of the sailor scouts" Solar paused as she realized she was almost in tears.

Pluto realized it was still hard for her friend to talk about the past so she smiled and walked up to her, she placed a hand on her friends shoulder to comfort her.

"Very well, I will send them dreams tonight." Pluto said in a calm voice to ensure her friend.

"Thankyou" mouthed Solar, with that the portal opened behind her and she was gone.

Pluto turned back to the vision of the other scouts and sighed, "I'm sorry you didn't live a normal life for long"

She closed her eyes and whispered "Sweet Dreams."

@~!@~@!~@

So what do you think??? I know that chapter was short but I wanted to say how the rest of the scouts will get there powers back and to tell you a bit more about Solar. I will try and bring the Gundam boys in the next chapter or the one after.

Please review and tell me what you think and who you would like the pairings to be with.

Ja ^_~


	3. Empty Dreams

Hi guys!!! Hope you like this chapter, I know I liked writing it. Please vote for you favourite pairings, I am going to make my own if I don't get any, I might be pairing Heero/Amy but others I do not know. Please review and vote!!! 

sakura-heart ^_~

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Three**

**Empty Dreams**

~Dream~

The field was so dark and alone, a cold breeze could be felt on their faces. They tried calling out to see if anyone was out there, the only thing they heard was their slow and calm breathing.

"Is anyone out there?" Raye called as they walked around in the darkness.

No reply.

Suddenly the area around them erupted into flames and figures started to appear in front of them. What they saw was a great surprise, they saw themselves in their eternal form fighting an unknown evil. That is not all, they also saw five large objects that looked a lot like robots and a small figure that looked human but they couldn't see a face.

"Who are you?" Raye asked, fear in her voice.

"Help me, please!!!" the figure cried.

"What do you want?" Lita boomed.

"Help me fight, help me protect the future."

"We do not fight, we won't fight!!!" Amara yelled.

"Help me!!!….." the figure pleaded as fire engulfed her.

They were in darkness once again.

~End Dream~

"It is done." Pluto whispered opening her eyes, she opened a portal and in an instance she was gone.

~The Next Day~

Raye was running down the street to meet Amy and the others because they all had the same dream the night before and something didn't feel right.

"Raye!" Lita and Mina shouted after her as the chased the raven-haired girl.

"Would you two hurry up, Amara is going to kill us if we're late." Yelled a puffing Raye as she turned the corner.

They arrived at 'The Frozen Dream' just as Amara was getting inpatient. They sat down and drank their double latte's while talking about what has happened to them in the last week. As they were walking through the busy streets of Japan they started to talk about the dream that they all had.

"Why do you think everything was black and cold?" Mina asked with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I do not know Mina what has me more puzzled is why did we see ourselves fighting? I mean we do not fight anymore." Amara replied not answering Mina's question.

"Maybe we're meant to be fighting." Hotaru spoke up out of nowhere.

Everyone turned and looked at the quite little girl in shock.

"Firefly how can you say that? You know ever since we lost Sailor Moon there is no need for us to fight and we don't want to lose anyone else." Michelle spoke sadness coming over her with the fact that her Queen was dead.

"Maybe there is need for us otherwise why would have we gotten those dreams." As Hotaru fought back they hadn't realized that time had stopped and a green portal had opened up in front of them.

"Firefly is right, you are needed once again." Pluto said emerging out of the portal.

"You girls are needed once again as the sailor scouts. I know you answer is no but you have no choice if you want a world to live in." Pluto said in the kindest but firm tone possible.

"You know we won't fight, why bother?" Amara yelled at the time scout.

"Because…." Just as Pluto was speaking a silver portal opened beside her.

"I told her too." 

@!~@!~@!~@!~@

Please Review and Vote!!!

Ja ^_~


	4. Lonely Hearts

Hi guys!!! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all of the positive reviewers, you guys ROCK!!! Please vote for your favourite couple and enjoy the story.

Ja 

sakura-heart

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Four**

**Lonely Hearts**

****

The girls were shocked at the sight of the mysterious, new sailor scout that appeared next to Pluto.

"Who are you?" Raye asked forming a defensive pose.

Solar just smiled.

"I'm guessing their still denying the fact that they need to fight" Solar paused "selfish if you ask me."

"Who are you calling selfish?" Amara threw a punch in Solars direction.

Solar dodged the attack and punched the Soldier of War in the stomach. Amara coughed before falling to the ground.

"Anyone who doesn't accept the fact that there will always be a war and there will always be people dying while fighting they are selfish" Solar looked up at the other girls and smiled "anyone else want to try and take me on?"

The other girls stood their amazed at what this girl did to the strongest fighter amongst them.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Raye asked quivering at the thought of her answer.

"Congratulations Solar you've managed to frighten them. Maybe you should let me handle the rest, what do you say?" Pluto suggested with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Be my guest, if I tried I'd probably kill them." With that Solar stepped back.

"Let me answer your question Raye, this is Eternal Sailor Solar. She is a very good friend of mine and the strongest amongst all of the sailor scouts, she has been around for eons and eons, she was even around before the Silver Millennium. I warn you, do not get her angered because she will no doubt kill you. When you girls asked for your powers to be taken away a spell was cast to not let you see any villains but truth be told there has been several attacks and Solar has been fighting every enemy so they wouldn't break through the spell." Pluto paused to hear the reaction of the girls.

"If she was around during the Silver Millennium how come we didn't know of her, why didn't she help us fight to protect that era" Amy paused before asking "why didn't she help us fight to protect Sailor Moon?" Amy's voice was as cold as ice.

"Because I fight alone and if I did help the result would have been devastating" Solar spoke with darkness in her voice and sorrow in her eyes.

"If you helped we would still have our Queen. What could be devastating about that?" Amara yelled still shaking from the punch.

"If I helped there would be no world, past, present or future and as I said I fight alone." Solar spoke darkness still in her voice.

Pluto looked at her friend and saw that her pain had not healed and decided to speak "What is your decision? Fight or die?" the eyes of the time guardian had darkened.

The girls looked at each other confused about what to do.

"We don't want to lose anyone, we don't want anymore pain." Michelle cried onto her lovers shoulder.

"You need something to fight for, why not fight for a world to live in?" Pluto smiled at her friend.

The girls looked at the scout of time and nodded in unison.

"We are here for a reason and that reason is to protect the world." Hotaru smiled at the time guardian.

With that Pluto pointed her hands at the group of girls, and lights the colour of their representative planets appeared in front of them. The symbols of their planets shone brightly on their foreheads as their transforming pens appeared in front of them. They held their pen and glowed brightly.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Solar looked at Pluto and said "I am not needed here for now, I will lift the spell as soon as I get back to my post. Pluto I will see you later and sailor scouts our paths will cross again in the future." With that the silver portal opened and Solar was gone.

Pluto de-transformed and time started again. She told the girls that she'll be living in an apartment close to Raye's temple and if she's not there she'll be at the time gates. The girls said their farewells to Trista and headed off home.

At Solars Post

"They are stubborn but then again so am I" she sat down and closed her eyes "tomorrow they will meet me again but as Liika and that afternoon they will meet them." She stood up and walked to a window. 

"Let the games begin."

!!!

So what do you think??? The Gundam boys should be in the next chapter, but don't quote me okay. 

Please review and vote on pairings.

Ja 


	5. A Scary New Arrival

Hi guys!!! Thanks again to all my reviewers and there suggestions on pairings. 

These are possible pairings….

Mina/Duo

Raye/Wufei

Trista/Trowa

Liika/Quatre (only because Liika has a darkened soul and Quatre might be able to brighten it up)

Amy/Heero

Well that's it, I might be pairing Lita with a new character….but I don't know yet.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!

Ja 

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Five**

**A Scary New Arrival**

****

The girls woke up the next morning wondering while getting ready for school, what their life would be like now that they had their powers back.

At Solars Post

"Morning Solar, ready for school?" Trista asked appearing in front of the window.

"Yes I am, please do not address me as Solar when I'm in my human form." A girl the age of twenty with silver waves of hair that flowed to her shoulders, when in the light specks of purple could be seen.

"Forgive me Liika, I do not see you in this form as much. Will you be attending the college under this name?" Trista asked walking over to get Liika's bag.

"Why wouldn't I be? I lifted the spell last night so be on your guard. Are the gundam pilots coming this afternoon?" Liika grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table and sat down while eating it.

Trista was puzzled "They should be, why ask?"

"Now that the spell has been lifted attacks will be coming left, right and centre and if their future kingdom is to be born they need help." Liika looked at the puzzled expression on her friends face.

"Future kingdom?" Trista asked puzzled.

"It won't be Crystal Tokyo and it won't be ruled by the moon, instead it will be ruled by the scouts including you." She answered her friends' question seriously.

She looked at the clock and realized she only had fifteen minutes to get to school. As she opened a portal that would take her to the closest ally to the school she grabbed her transformation pen off the dresser.

Just as Liika was leaving Trista asked, "What is the name of this kingdom?"

Liika turned around and smiled, "White Waters."

With that she stepped through the portal and was gone.

Trista was still puzzled and opened her own portal to leave.

At the college

The girls were at there lockers talking and getting their books for the first class. 

"Did you guys hear? There's a new girl joining our class, I hear she's a loner and if she is approached she kicks your head off, literally." Mina told the girls with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Mina if that's what you heard don't approach her, okay" Lita seemed to be worried about the Warrior of Love and Beauty.

"But…alright" Mina looked like she was disappointed and actually wanted to meet this girl that had a bad reputation.

With that the girls shut their lockers and headed off to first period. 

When they got to there class which was World History they grabbed four seats that were close together and sat down. The teacher Mr. Yang Lee walked in and stood in front of the board.

"Class look this way please, today we have a new student, please be nice to her" he said in his deep voice that sent the girls that he taught head over heels.

"We'll be nice to her but who'll assure that she's nice to us?" Raye mockingly asked flicking some hair off her shoulder.

"Now miss Hino we don't want a detention do we, try to be nice." He smiled showing his perfect white teeth and making Raye blush.

"You may come in" he gestured to the figure outside.

Liika walked in casually, she turned to face the class and clasped her hands in front of her body. She wore the school uniform, which was a grey pleated chequered skirt that swayed at her knees as she walked, a white shirt with a grey tie and a grey jacket.

"Would you like to introduce yourself and maybe tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Yang Lee offered.

"My name is Liika, I come to school to learn so don't try and talk to me because…I will kill you." She looked at the scouts and then looked at Mr. Yang.

"Okay, why don't you sit by miss Aino and we'll start the class." Mr. Yang pointed to her seat and she walked over glaring at the scouts.

All the girls looked at her questioningly as she took off her jacket and placed it over her seat.

Later that day

Liika found a quite area under a tree and sat down, she pulled out a sandwich that she had made and a black book. On the cover of the book there was a black moon, arising from behind the moon was a gold sun. She opened the book and started to skim the pages.

"What do you think she's doing?" Mina asked from behind the bushes.

"I don't know and I don't care, now lets just go." Raye was annoyed that Mina made them follow the girl.

"I just want to know what her story is" the blonde fought back.

"So do we, but this isn't the way to find out!" the raven-haired girl was turning red because she was so angry.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Amara asked as she, Michelle and Hotaru walked up to the group.

"Nothing much, just Raye and Mina fighting on whether they should go and meet the new girl" Amy looked up from her book to greet the others.

"Why shouldn't they?" Michelle asked confused.

"She might kill Mina" Amy looked at her friends confused expression "never mind." She went back to her book.

"I'm going to go and meet her." Mina scoffed and walked off.

"She's walking towards death" Lita was angry at what her friend was doing.

Mina happily walked up to Liika and asked "What are you reading?"

"Did you not hear me this morning when I said don't try to talk to me or I will kill you?" Liika said in a deep and empty voice.

Mina waved her hand and laughed "You were just joking."

"Was I." Liika mocked.

The next second Liika got up and side kicked Mina in the shins leaving her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. All the girls witnessed this and jumped out of the bushes to see if the goddess was all right.

"What was that for, she was just trying to be friendly" Amara growled.

"I'm not here to be friendly, I'm here to fight!" With that she pulled out her transformation pen, which was silver, a purple star sat on the top and around it was a gold ring.

"Solar Eternal Power!" the star shot off the pen and spun around Liika's body, she was now in her eternal form white wings with specks of purple and gold imbedded in them widely spread.

She raised her hand and shot a wave of energy at the girls sending them to the ground.

Amara looked at her and was shocked "You're the scout from yesterday, what are you doing here?"

"I told you our paths will cross again in the future, didn't I." Solar looked at the scouts one by one.

The scouts grabbed their transformation pens and shouted.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

The seven scouts looked at Solar and were ready for a fight.

Solar smiled and said "Now you are ready."

As she finished a huge wind came across the field and knocked the scouts to the floor.

"I'm getting really tired of falling on my bum." Venus complained rubbing her bum.

Solar took flight to see who was attacking.

"Hey, where is she going?" Venus asked rubbing her bum.

Solar saw who the attackers were and quickly flew down to the others.

Nine figures emerged from the bushes and in front of the girls. Six of the figures were male and wore black pants, maroon shirts and black capes. The three other figures were girls and they wore black skirts that were past their thighs, black crisscrossed high heels, a black sleeveless crop top and on their wrists lay a black rose.

They snickered at the site of the sailor scouts.

"You think you can defeat us, you're just a bunch of school girls." The lady with black shoulder lengthen hair laughed.

"We're not school girls." Uranus yelled as she spread her wings.

"Uranus Hell Scythe!" 

The lady simply dodged her attack pointed her hand towards Uranus and yelled "Dark Light Engulf!"

A dark light engulfed Uranus and she was frozen in her tracks. The lady moved her gaze from the frozen warrior to the others.   
"Neptune Demon Tsunami!"

A dark wave rose above the woman and started falling upon her. The woman turned around and looked at the oncoming wave her eyes glowed red and the wave stopped, she rose her hand and flung the wave towards Neptune knocking her to the ground, bleeding from her own attack. She looked at the other scouts and sent a wave of dark energy at them, knocking them to the ground.

As Solar fell she screamed, a scream for Pluto. A dark green portal opened up and the guardian of time appeared.

"Solar!" Pluto yelled running to the side of her best friend.

"Where are they Pluto, where are the gundam boys?" Solar asked slowly arising to her feet. 

She was not wounded as badly as the others but bad enough that she was wobbling.

"Another friend to die with them, should be fun" the lady smiled.

"I haven't died in the past and I won't die now!" Solar yelled as she spread her wings.

She flew up into the sky, the sun and moon appeared behind her and joined into one, she raised her hands to her chest, and the same image of the sun and moon appeared in her hands.

She yelled.

"Solar Nightmare Torturer!"

The sun and moon darkened as she sent them towards the enemy, knocking them to the ground.

"Pluto open the portals now!" Solar demanded as she flew down to Uranus's paralysed form and put a hand on the shoulder of the frozen warrior. A gold light surrounded Uranus' body and she fell to her knees.

Pluto nodded at Solars request, as the lonely warrior went around healing the others the time guardian raised her time key and five portals opened, five large objects that looked like robots emerged.

The man with red curly hair who was still on the ground from Solars attack noticed this new arrival. He raised his arms and dark energy started to form in his hands.

"Dark Energy Electrify!" 

He threw the ball towards the gundams.

"Attack approaching" a pilot with dark blue eyes told his warriors.

They dodged the attack with ease.

The sailor scouts looked at them with amazement.

"I can't believe you thought an energy ball could defeat us. You will now witness what Death Scythe Hell can do." With that the robot called Death Scythe Hell had a long scythe in his hands and slashed at the enemy.

The group of villains growled and shimmered out of view.

The robots turned to face the scouts, the man with dark blue eyes smirked.

"These are the girls we're meant to fight with?"

!!!

What do you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!!!

Ja


	6. We're Fighting Together, Not Each Other

Hi guys!!! I'm sorry if some of you don't like the pairing of Raye/Wufei or cliffhangers, but I'm not going to change it because I like Raye/Wufei fics and cliffhangers, I will be giving more information on Solars background.  Please Review and tell me what you think. Ja 

sakura-heart 

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Six**

**We're Fighting Together, Not Each Other**

The doors on the gundams opened and five young gentlemen emerged, they leaped off their gundams and stood a few feet from the sailor scouts.

Pluto stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"You must be Heero Yuy, your arrival was timed well. I trust Dr. J informed you on why you are here." Pluto said seriously.

"I'm guessing your Pluto and your friend over there is Solar" he said looking over towards Solar who half smirked.

It is know that the guy with brown hair that was in a long braid spoke "Wow, Heero you told us we were fighting with a bunch of people, but you didn't tell us they are girls" he walked over to Venus "hello gorgeous, name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He enthusiastically said grinning.

Venus just giggled.

"Cut that out you braided baka!!!" the guy with black hair that was in a ponytail yelled at Duo.

"Oh calm down Wu-man I'm just having fun" Duo said getting ready to run from Wufei who started to chase after him threatening to cut of his braid with his katana.

"My name is not Wu-man you baka." Wufei yelled as he chased Duo who hid behind the guy with blonde hair.

"Would you guys stop it for once." The guy with brown hair that covered on of his green eyes spoke in a deep voice. 

"Thanks Trowa" said the quite blonde.

"You're a good shield Quatre, thank you." Duo said with relief emerging from behind Quatre.

Trowa looked over at the girl with dark green hair that hung loose to her bum, half of it was tied in a bun. He looked into her red eyes and noticed that there was centuries of pain and sorrow in there depths.

"I can't believe we have to help these weak onna's fight" Wufei grumbled.

Solar heard this comment and glared at Wufei, his body froze. She raised her arm and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

Solar walked up to him and asked him sarcastically "Who's weak now?"

"That's enough Solar, let him go." Pluto said in a deep voice.

Solar sighed "Very well." With that she put her arm down and Wufei fell to the floor.

"Pluto who are these men?" Jupiter asked confused.

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce you. Sailor team this is Heero Yuy and his soldiers, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell. They are here to assist us to destroy this new enemy with there gundams Sand Rock, Heavy Arms, Shenlong, Death Scythe Hell and Wing Zero" Pluto paused "Heero and soldiers this is the Eternal Sailor team, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Solar. I warn you like a warned the scouts, do not get Solar angry otherwise you will face a reality worse than death, you were lucky Wufei." She looked at Wufei and smirked.

"That girl seems so dark, I wonder what happened?" Quatre thought to himself.

The scouts de-transformed and started to go to the next class as they heard the bell ring, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru left the college grounds and headed off home.

Liika did not go to class with the others for she had spares, so she decided to go home and study.

Before she left Liika asked the five boys "Did Dr. J give you a place to live?"

"We have an apartment near the Cherry Hill Temple" Heero assured her.

"What about your gundams?" Liika asked looking at the large gundams.

"We have an underground base." Heero replied.

The pilots hopped into their gundams, turned them into jets and flew off.

Just as Liika was opening a portal to go to her post Trista asked, "Do you want to stay in my apartment instead of going back to your post?"

"Sure, I'll just get a few of my clothes and books." Liika smiled.

They both opened portals and were gone.

!!!

Please Review!!!

Ja  


	7. An Awkward Situation

Hi guys!!! Next chapter I'll try and bring everyone closer…..Tell me what you think!!! The song 'invincible' is sung and written by Pat Benatar, i do not own it.

Ja 

The Maze Within Time 

**Chapter Seven**

**An Awkward Situation**

****

At Trista and Liika's apartment

Liika was sitting on the couch, books were sprawled all over the table as she was doing her English Literature essay. She has been thinking about what has happened over the last week.

"I can't believe the behaviour of those girls, they go through the day acting like there's no real threat, the boys think it's just a vacation they're on and have been relaxing. They took the last attack thinking it was a game when really their whole life is at risk." Liika sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"It's the same mistake I made" her eyes filled with tears as she remembers her past.

'_This bloody road remains a mystery'_

_'This sudden darkness feels the air'_

"I could not save them, I could not save my friends" 'What we waiting for' 

"They were all I had, no-one would fight for their world except them"

'_Won't anybody help us'_

_'What we waiting for'_

"The plan I made killed them…"

She cried.

"That's why I fight, I fight for them"

_'We can't _ _afford to be innocent'_

_'Stand up and face the enemy'_

"I must fight to destroy the evil that roam this earth"

_'It's a do or die situation'_

"I will destroy the evil."

_'We will be invincible' _

She hadn't of realized but she had cried herself to sleep. Liika woke up at the sound of a knock at the door, she quickly tried to neaten up the place. She ran to the door tripping over the phone cord, which caused her to hop to the door instead.

She gracefully opened the door.

"Hello, may I…" she was surprised to see who the guest was.

"Hey babe, catch you at a bad time?" Duo smiled as he saw Liika in her pj's.

"Wh…What are you guys doing here?" stammered Liika as she saw all of the boys staring at her.

She grabbed a dressing gown off the seat and quickly draped it over her before showing the boys to the couch, which still had papers and books all over it.

"You boys make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back…" Liika said before disappearing around the corner.

"Oh, crap." Liika muttered to herself while getting clothes on.

"I told you we should've called first Duo, we probably embarrassed the poor girl." Quatre yelled at Duo.

"I…" Duo started for a come back.

"Never mind Quatre, I shouldn't be in my pj's at this hour" Liika walked out in a pair of black hip huggers and a white off the shoulder crop top.

You could see a pink tinge on Quatre's face as he saw Liika walk to the couch, he snapped out of it when she sat down.

"So, how may I help you?" Liika looked at the, eyebrow raised.

"We just wanted to know why we're really here?" Heero asked the only one not blushing.

"To assist the sailor scouts in the fight, that is the only reason" she paused and realized the guys were blushing especially Quatre, "for crying out loud will you stop blushing? You would think you haven't seen a girl before." She saw the boys come back to reality.

Liika quickly turned her head as she heard another knock at the door. She got up and opened it to realize it was the sailor scouts.

"Liika you live here too?" Mina asked sounding surprised.

"I am a friend of Trista's, how may I help you?" Liika asked.

"Is Trista in?" Amara asked curiosity in her voice.

"No she isn't, but you are welcome to come in and wait" Liika lead the girls to the living room where the boys were.

The boys got up to introduce the new arrivals.

"Would you like coffee?" Liika offered politely as the girls sat down.

"Please" they said in unison.

Liika walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Trista I need your help right about now" she pleaded as she was searching for cups.

No reply.

She finished making the pot of coffee and put it on a tray with the cups, a small jar of sugar, a jug of milk and a small plate of biscuits, and walked back to the couch. She set the tray on a small coffee table and started to fill one cup at a time.

"Please, help yourselves" she smiled as she finished pouring.

They sat in silence for a while and drank their coffee. When they were done they started to talk about life.

"So why do you fight Liika?" Michelle asked.

"I have my reasons." Liika sighed.

"Women can't fight" Wufei mumbled making sure Liika did not hear after what happened last time.

She heard but did not move, instead Raye got up and punched Wufei.

"What do you call that?" Raye yelled.

Wufei just growled.

"The battle field is not meant for women" Heero spoke in his deep voice.

"And why not?" Amy spoke giving Heero a cold look.

"Because it's to painful. Women can't handle that." Heero mocked.

"It's the pain from battles that make you stronger." You could hear pain and sorrow in Amy's voice.

Heero blushed as Amy spoke "She's so nice, so how can she be so cold? I wonder what happened?" he thought to himself.

"Amy does have a point Heero, pain does make you stronger." Liika spoke in an empty voice.

"Where's all your pain from Liika?" Quatre asked looking into Liika's eyes.

"Never mind." Liika sighed.

The room fell silent.

Duo was the first to speak "Hey lets bring some light on the topic, how about us guys to you girls out for fun tonight?"

"I'm up for it!" Mina piped up.

The girls and guys sighed but agreed except for Liika.

"I can't" she sighed.

"Come on babe, it will be fun" Duo pleaded.

She thought, then sighed "Okay I'll come"

"Yeah, see you girls at eight then." Duo jumped as the guys started to walk out.

The girls left soon after.

Liika stood in her room thinking "What should I wear?"


	8. A Dressing Dilemma

Hi guys!!! Sorry it  took me so long to update but I just got a new computer and it has taken me awhile to get use to it, but I'm back to be evil…..Please Review!!!

Ja ****

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Dressing Dilemma **

A portal opened up in the centre of the living room, Trista walked in to find the apartment bare.

"I wonder where…." All of a sudden Trista heard a loud scream coming from Liika's room.

"Agggggh!!!"

She ran to her friends room thinking she was in trouble, only to find clothes all over the floor and bed.

"Liika what's going on?" Trista asked confused by her friends behaviour.

"The guys asked all the sailor scouts out and" she turned to look at Trista "I have nothing to wear." Liika cried as she collapsed on the bed.

"You're socializing, good" Trista smiled from the doorway.

"Very funny, please help." Liika pleaded as she sat up and looked at her friend.

"Alright, but only on one condition" Trista looked at her friend smirking.

"What's that?" Liika looked puzzled.

"Try not to kill anyone." Trista smiled.

Liika fell off the bed and into a pile of clothes, she was shocked by her friends remark.

Trista laughed and walked over to help her friend up. She looked around the room and was surprised about the amount of clothes her friend owned.

"You know you could open up your own shop with the amount of clothes in here." Trista said sarcastically rummaging through the pile on the bed.

"A girl can never have too many things." Liika giggled.

"How about this?" Trista emerged from a pile

"Great." Liika jumped off the bed and grabbed the clothes out of Trista's hands a rushed into the bathroom to get changed.

15 minutes later…

Liika emerged from the bathroom dressed in black pants that were trimmed with purple flowers, her top was silver and strapless a thin purple material covered it. The top stopped midriff on Liika's front, silver material covered her back whereas the thin purple material flowed to her bum. She had her hair loose and flowing freely to her shoulders, which made the silver love heart locket that she wore around her neck stand out.

Trista looked up from the couch as she saw Liika emerge from her room.

"You actually don't look like you're about to kill someone" she paused seeing the confused look on her friends face "You look friendly." She smiled and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Thank you but don't forget I'm not trying to be friendly…" Liika said turning dark.

Trista got up and walked to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think your other friends wouldn't want you to live a lonely life, have fun tonight and forget the battlefield." Trista said in a caring voice.

Liika looked up at her and smiled, "I'll try."

"Good. What time are they coming?" Trista asked looking up at the clock.

"In 20 minutes. The girls are meeting the boys then coming here" Liika paused "you're not ready" she grabbed Trista's arm and pulled her into her room.

"But Liika I'm not going…" she couldn't finish her sentence because a pair of jeans and a maroon turtle neck were thrown in her hands.

"If I have to socialize you do to, we made that promise years ago." Liika said pushing Trista into the bathroom.

The door was shut and Trista was left alone.

"She's right we did promise that if one of us is to socialize the other would too." She sighed and got ready.

Just as Trista emerged knocking could be heard from the door.

They both went to answer it just to see a grinning Duo.

"Wow, you two look great, ready to go?" Duo asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we've just got to get our bags." Liika said walking off with Trista.

The scouts and pilots were surprised to see the aggressive girl happy, all of the guys except for Duo who was making Mina laugh managed to get a slight pink tinge on their cheeks. No-one noticed the Quatre and Trowa's face turned a scarlet colour before they managed to control themselves.

Liika and Trista walked back out and they started heading off.

"So where are you taking us Duo?" Liika asked noticing a certain blonde looking at her.

"It's called 'Dancing Flames', you'll like the place." Duo said as they walked into the elevator and were gone.


	9. A Quite Waltz

Hi guys!!! Thanks for the positive reviews…and keep sending them, please!!!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Quite Waltz**

At Dancing Flames

The group arrived at a black building, on the front was a sign that was flashing 'Dancing Flames'.  Once they got passed the well built security guard, who scared everyone including the boys they found a couch and sat down.

"Duo how did you find this place?" Mina asked looking around at the people dancing.

"Well it wasn't that hard babe, I simply asked around for a place to have fun." Duo smiled as a waitress came skating over.

"Would you guys like to order anything?" the waitress asked loudly over the music.

"Yes" the group said in unison and gave her there orders.

"So that was ten gin and tonics, three beers, a glass of white wine and water, I'll be right back." With that the girl skated of towards the bar.

It wasn't long till the girl came back with two trays of drinks, she placed it on the small table in front of them and skated off.

They all had a bit of there drinks and started to talk. Laughter could be heard from everyone, even Heero, Wufei, and Trowa could be heard laughing now and then.

"Hey who wants to dance, Mina?" Duo asked hoping the answer is yes.

"Sure." She said happily as she grabbed Duo's hand and was led to the dance floor.

Amara soon asked Michelle and followed Mina's lead.

"Hey Taru wanna come and dance?" Lita asked the girl only because she was a friend and wouldn't dance with any strange guys who asked her.

"Sure, why not." The two girls got up and headed to the dance floor.

Amy watched her friends go to the dance floor and didn't notice her feet taping and blue eyes watching.

"She wants to dance, should I ask her?" Heero thought to himself but before he could answer his brain he was standing in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"Should I, I don't know, he is cute, but…" Amy thought to herself but as soon as she looked up at him blue eyes met blue eyes and she realized that if she said no there wouldn't be another chance for her to love.

"Yes." She finally said blushing and taking his hand to be led to the dance floor.

"I can't believe that Yuy would be dancing with a baka onna, what's wrong with him?" Wufei grumbled as he took another drink of beer.

Raye heard this comment and whacked him on the head causing him to choke on his drink.

"What was that for?" he yelled rubbing his head.

"For calling my friend a baka onna, now go and get me another gin and tonic." Raye handed her glass to Wufei and pointed him to the direction of the bar.

He walked to the bar not believing he was actually doing something for a woman.

"Why am I getting a drink for this weak onna, why didn't I fight, could it be that I like her…no that can't be it…or could it?" he thought as he was fighting with his brain and heart.

"I do not like this baka onna." He told himself clenching his fists and not noticing that Raye had walked up behind him.

"You called me baka onna" Raye was angered but had a mischievous look on her face.

"What will the punishment be this time?" he asked looking at her.

"A dance" Raye pulled him away from the bar and into the crowd.

Wufei did not resist her instead he followed.

"I finally get to dance with him." Raye thought as she blushed.

Trowa looked into the red eyes of Trista and saw that she longed to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Trowa asked longing for a dance.

Trista looked at Liika who simply smiled and nodded, and then she looked back at Trowa and smiled saying a yes.

The two of them headed to the dance floor leaving Quatre and Liika alone together.

"I wonder why such a beautiful girl like her can be so happy sometimes and dark the next? Why is she alone?" he thought looking at Liika making her blush.

"Liika what happened…" he broke off when he saw her hands shaking then stop.

She looked at him and smiled.

"What to dance?" Liika asked blushing, her voice was gentle.

"Okay." Quatre blushed as he grabbed Liika's hand and followed her to the dance floor.

The girls and guys danced to the groovy music until it changed to a soft melodic beat that required a waltz.

Lita, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara walked to the couch and sat down while the other girls stood there facing their guys wondering what to do. The guys politely held out their hands for the girls to hold, the girls smiled and placed a hand in their guys and went into a royal waltz. No-one noticed the whole room had stopped and had started to watch the graceful dancers.

Everything was perfect at the time, until the lights went out and the music stopped. A cold wind blew across the room and sent tables and chairs flying.

The gang managed to come together as the same nine figures from last week emerged. They were smiling at the frighten people. Screams could be heard as everyone started for the exit.

"We'll go and get the gundams." Heero told Liika and ordered the guys to follow him.

Each girl watched their guy run off and wished for them to come back safely.

"Trista, I think it's time we transformed." Liika said in a dark voice coming back to reality.

Trista nodded followed by the other girls.


	10. The Angelic Battlefield

Hi guys!!! It took me two days to write this chapter but it was worth it, I think? Please Review!!!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Angelic Battlefield**

The girls all transformed into their eternal forms and were ready to fight, they looked at the enemy bodies glowing the colour of there respective planets, anger filling the room.

"We meet again little school girls, don't think you will be the victor this time" mocked the woman with black shoulder length hair.

"And why won't we?" Jupiter yelled preparing for an attack.

"Because we will not let a bunch of brats defeat us." The man with bleached spikes yelled.

The enemy levitated into the air and started to throw multiple attacks at the scouts.

Realizing this the scouts spread there wings and took flight before they had a head on collision with the attacks. The blast of the attacks caused the whole building to shake and lights smash to the ground.

"We need to spread out and attack." Solar yelled flying to the side to dodge the light that fell from the roof.

"Right." The scouts flew off in different directions.

The speed they were travelling was as fast as light causing the enemy to get confused.

"Spread out and kill the lights." The woman with black shoulder length hair ordered.

"Right Kaoneke." The guys and girls yelled to the woman and flew after the scouts.

"Why did they have to attack now, I was just starting to get better acquainted with Duo." Venus thought as she flew, not noticing the girl with lime green hair in a ponytail flowing to her mid back following her.

"The blonde is mine" she said as a black and purple bow and arrow that was aimed at Venus appeared in her hands.

"Take this you petty blonde." The tip of the arrow started to glow black.

"Dark Arrow Electrify!" the arrow shot towards Venus.

Venus felt dark energy approaching and quickly dodged the attack, she turned and faced her attacker.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people, you will pay." Venus yelled as she raised her hands to the heavens and yellow energy appeared and formed into a golden angel holding a heart.

"Venus Heavenly Sensation!"

The angel left Venus's hands and spun towards the enemy who merely raised her hand and deflected the attack with a wall of dark energy.

"That's not meant to happen…Oh crap!" Venus started to back away as she saw a smile creep on the villains face.

"What's the matter blonde, afraid of me, you should be." The bow and arrow took form in the enemy's hand.

"Dark Arrow Electrify!" the woman yelled.

The arrow went directly towards Venus and just before it pierced her heart lightening bolts shot out of it and captured Venus.

An agonizing scream pierced the dark room as the soldier of Love and Beauty fell to the ground, wings and sailor fuku  torn and stained with crimson blood.  As her battered body hit the ground she used her last ounce of strength to whisper something.

"Duo."

Her eyes closed.

At the gundam base

Duo looked towards the stars as he felt a piercing pain go through his heart.

"Aggh!" he screamed.

"Hey Duo are you okay?" Heero asked hearing the pain in the boys' voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't think Venus and the girls are." He said still in pain.

"They probably need us, lets go." Heero said turning his gundam into a jet and flying off.

The other guys agreed and followed.

At Dancing Flames

"Neptune watch out!" Uranus yelled as purple rings came spinning towards her lover.

Neptune turned around and yelled.

"Neptune Demon Tsunami!"

The wave started to fall on the guy with black curly hair but stopped midway because he had turned around and just like before the wave came towards Neptune.

"Neptune hold on" Uranus yelled as she saw the limp, bloody form of her lover fall to the ground. She flew to catch her but was stopped midway by a woman with light purple hair that was in a bun.

"Where do you think your going?" the woman smirked.

"Get out of my way." Uranus yelled lights taking shape of a scythe in her hand.

"Uranus Hell Scythe!"

The woman simply laughed at the attempt Uranus made trying to attack her. She grabbed the scythe before it reached her, leaned into a surprised Uranus and whispered in her ear "Love kills."

She then put a hand on Uranus' heart and smiled.

"Poisoned Love!"

Green energy went straight through the warriors body.

Uranus' eyes closed and she fell to the ground, her scythe disappeared.

Where the gundam pilots are

The boys cried in agony as they all felt a piercing pain through their heart.

At Dancing Flames

"Uranus, Neptune, I'm coming." Saturn cried as she felt the energy of her foster parents disappear.

"Oh, the poor little baby wants to save her parents, well think again sweetie your fight is with me!" the woman with light blue hair that went to her ears giggled.

"I am not a baby." Yelled the Warrior of Destruction who faced the blue headed girl and spread her wings.

She raised her hands to her chest and a ball that showed the cosmos appeared.

"Saturn Death Dragon!"

As the scout yelled this she threw the ball which turned into a dark dragon. Saturn opened her arms which caused the dragon to open its mouth and was ready to engulf the blue headed witch.

"Is that the best the baby can do." The blue headed girl yawned and pointed her figure at the dragon.

"Dark Power Shatter!"

Dark energy went through the dragon and shattered it, but it did not stop there the energy went to Saturn and caused her body to fall to the ground.

"Why do we have to fight, we have lost so much and don't want to lose anymore" Mercury whispered while trying to hide from the guy with red curly hair.

"Come on out Ice Angel, I promise I will make your death as quick as I can so you won't feel a thing" the guy paused as he saw the corner of Mercury's wing "found you."

Mercury felt the dark presence coming closer and quickly flew into the air.

"You can't fly away from me, Angel." The man quickly flew after her.

"At least I tried." Mercury turned and crossed her arms above her head and closed her eyes. Blue and white lights started to form into a mermaid.

"Mercury Freezing Mermaid!"

The mermaid swam towards the heart of the enemy.

"You really think that can defeat me." The man yelled as he formed a black and blue sword in his hand. He raised it and the tip started to glow black.

"Dark Demon Torturer!"

A black light came out of the sword and pierced the mermaid then went straight to Mercury. The light divided into chains and wrapped themselves around her body, multiple lightening bolts could be seen.

 As the Warrior of Ice fell to the ground, wings torn and bleeding she whispered.

"Heero."

The air was cold.

Where the gundam pilots are

"Mercury."

At Dancing Flames

"How can this guy be so strong, I can't even land a punch on him let alone attack." Jupiter cursed as she tried to fly away from the man with bleached spikes.

"You can't fly from me scout brat, I will kill you" the man yelled throwing an energy ball at Jupiter.

"You can try" Jupiter dodged the oncoming attack "but I will kill you first."

She raised her arms in the air, palms crossed as green energy formed an eagle.

"Jupiter Lightening Eagle!"

The eagle flew towards the enemy.

The guy simply rose his hands and a ball of black fire appeared.

"Dark Flames Burn!"

Fire was around Jupiter in a blink of an eye and was burning her skin. The heat was too much for her to handle, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mars yelled at the man with chocolate brown hair as she stood up shaking from the last blow.

"To kill the rulers of White Waters and that is all" the man paused "And to rule ourselves."

"White Waters?" Mars was puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know Queen Mars." The man laughed.

"Know what?" Mars was even more puzzled.

"And I thought you were smart" the man laughed.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Mars was obviously angry.

"Yes." The man mocked.

"How dare you." Mars raised her arms to her chest, hands facing out as bits of flames began forming a serpent.

"Mars Flaming Anaconda!"

The giant anaconda twirled around Mars and went forward to the enemy.

"Is that the best the Queen of Mars can do." The man raised his arm and black energy started to form into a chain.

"Dark Chain Electrify!"

The chain left his hand and wrapped itself around Mars from head to toe and electrified her. Her limp form fell to the ground bleeding.

Where the gundam pilots are

"Mars."

At Dancing Flames

"What damage can the Guardian of Time do?" the man with platinum blonde hair that went to his shoulders laughed.

"A lot." Pluto lied.

The man had Pluto cornered and she knew that if her friends couldn't defeat the others, what chance did she have?

"I am not going to give up." Pluto yelled as she raised her hands to the heavens, green lights started to surround her as an image of a lion appeared.

"Pluto Roaring Fury!"

The lion left her and ran towards the enemy.

"Boring." The man yawned.

He raised his hands and black energy appeared.

"Empty Darkness!"

The energy pierced through the lion and headed towards Pluto.

Pluto pierced the room with an agonizing cry as her limp and bleeding body fell to the ground.

Her body did not hit the ground because it was caught by a gundam.

Trowa emerged to see if the fallen angel was alright.

"Pluto, are you ok?" Trowa asked placing her head on his lap.

Her eyes slowly opened to look in deep green eyes.

"Trowa, I'm ok, but the other girls are not, there all unconscious, Solar is the only one fighting. Help her, please." Pluto pleaded and passed out.


	11. Bloody Wings

Hi guys!!! I'm glad you are enjoying my stories and I hope you will enjoy my future chapters. Please Review!!!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bloody Wings**

The gundam pilots looked over the dark and lonely battlefield, the only thing visible was the battle that was going on between Solar and Kaoneke.

"What are we meant to do?" Duo asked fear in his voice.

"What Pluto told us to do, fight" Trowa replied anger in his voice.

"Trowa we can't, we don't know what we're dealing with." Quatre calmly spoke not showing his frustration that Solar was the only one fighting.

"Quatre is right Trowa, we don't know what we're dealing with" Heero paused "we all want to fight, we all want to protect the sailor scouts." Heero spoke trying to fight the urge to kill the murderer of his love.

Trowa simply nodded in agreement, and they all looked up at the battle.

Solar quickly flew to the side to quickly dodge one of Kaoneke's attacks. She could feel the cold sweat and warm blood running down her face, her sailor fuku was torn in places.

"You really think you can make White Waters happen, you foolish girl" Kaoneke laughed.

"I can and I will" Solar yelled as she got up from another attack.

"You know you're going to make the same mistake here and kill the sailor scouts just like you did your friends." Kaoneke laughed as she raised her arms for the final attack.

"I did not kill my friends." Solar boomed as she flew higher into the air to dodge Kaoneke's attack.

The gundam pilots were so focused on the battle that they did not notice Pluto's body starting to glow dark green. All of the bodies of the other scouts began to glow their respective colour.

Trowa looked down in his arms to see that the fallen scout had her eyes open and looking up at him.

"Pluto you're awake." Trowa was pleased to see the Time Guardian smile at him.

"All the sailor scouts are, when ever the eternal scouts fall our respective planet always restores our strength" Pluto paused "where's Solar?" she asked getting up and looking around.

Trowa pointed to the battle that was above them.

"Solar please be careful." Pluto whispered as she watched the battle scene unfold.

"Pluto" Uranus called as she and the other scouts came flying over.

"I'm glad to see you up again" Pluto said smiling.

"What's going on, where's Solar?" Neptune asked.

"Fighting a painful battle." Pluto sighed pointing to the battle.

The sailor scouts looked up.

"It was your plan that failed causing you to kill your friends" Kaoneke smiled as she threw another energy ball at Solar.

Not realizing this she was hit, body flying backwards.

"You are finished." Kaoneke raised her hands to her chest and black energy started to form into a black star.

"Dark Death Flare!"

The star left Kaoneke and went straight through Solar, her piercing scream could be heard as her limp form fell to the ground.

A cold wind blew over the field.

The door of Sand Rock opened to allow Quatre to board. He took off to catch Solar before she had a head on collision with the ground.

"Quatre we're going back to the apartment, bring Solar and we'll see if her wounds can be healed." Heero's face appeared in the monitor of the cockpit and assured the blonde.

"Okay." Quatre replied catching Solar just a few inches above the ground.

The gundam pilots and sailor scouts headed back to the apartment.

"The main angel is gone let us go." Kaoneke ordered as she turned and faced her warriors.

"But Kaoneke they're not dead and are getting away." The man with red curly hair was confused by her orders.

"Now that the main angel is gone the others will fall." Kaoneke turned around and started to walk off.

The others nodded and followed without a fuss.


	12. Confused Lovers

Hi guys!!! Sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to post this chapter but I wanted to bring the couples closer and I'm no good at romantic scenes. Hopefully you like it and the next chapter should be up soon.

Please Review!!!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Confused Lovers**

At the gundam pilots apartment

Quatre laid Solar on the black couch that sat in a very large living room, he gently placed a pillow under her head.

All of the scouts de-transformed because there was no use for their powers at that moment.

"Trista, will she be okay?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, she received more damage than anyone of us" Trista walked over to her friend and smiled.

"Trista, what do we do now? The enemy is too strong for us." Amara said anger in her voice.

"We wait until Liika wakes up, she knows more about the enemy than we do." Trista said sitting on an armchair.

"Yeah, and a lot more" Raye said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked puzzled.

"The guy that I fought mentioned something about White Waters and called me Queen Mars, she's not telling us something. Trista, do you know what White Waters is?" Raye said sitting on the couch.

"No I don't. There are some things that even I don't know about Liika, but I do know that she wouldn't hurt anyone unless there was a reason" Trista paused then giggled "or if she was angered by them."

"Even if we don't know Liika's story we can still trust her." Quatre spoke with a caring voice.

"But how do you know that?" Raye asked.

"I don't, but do you really think she would have asked Trista to awaken your powers for no reason" Quatre paused "maybe she's not telling us her story because it brings back a lot of pain. What do you guys think?" Quatre looked at the gundam pilots.

"Quatre, maybe the girls are right, she isn't being truthful so how can we trust her?" Heero spoke in a deep voice.

"For once I think the baka onna is right." Wufei grunted leaning against the door.

Hearing this Raye grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it directly at his face.

"What was that for?" Wufei yelled.

"For calling me a baka onna" Raye yelled her aura showing her anger.

"I call you what you are." Wufei grunted.

"That's it!" Raye jumped off the couch and ran towards Wufei who started to run to his room and onto the balcony.

"Where are you?" Raye called entering his room and going on to the balcony.

Wufei managed to jump on the roof and was watching Raye emerge, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Come out from hiding, or are you scared of what I can do to you." Raye called as she turned to leave.

Just as she was about to leave the balcony Wufei jumped off the roof and grabbed Raye's arm. She turned around to yell at him but before she could he had his arm around Raye's waist, his lips had captured hers. Raye did not try and stop him, instead she let Wufei wrap his arms around her and him to enter her mouth. They were embraced in the light of a full moon for fifteen minutes before they both pulled away panting.

"I'm not scared." Wufei said looking into Raye's eyes before they embraced in a hug.

In the living room

"Amy, did you collect any data from the battle?" Lita asked trying to change the subject.

"Only on the battle that Solar was fighting. The only problem is my computer won't analyse the information." Amy sighed.

"You can try to analyse the information on my computer, it might work because it has a bigger memory." Heero suggested blushing.

"It might work…I'll give it a try." Amy said getting up off the floor.

Heero led Amy to his room and started the computer. He watched her closely as she typed all of her information onto the main system.

"She's good." Heero thought to himself.

"Damn it." Amy cursed the computer.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked from the corner closest to the computer.

"The mouse won't work." Amy said furiously moving the mouse.

"Let me see." Heero walked over and placed his hand on the mouse and Amy's hand.

Amy blushed and looked up at him. Heero turned away from the computer screen and looked directly into Amy's eyes. They both tried to turn away from one another but it was no use they both longed for the same thing, each other. With out realizing Heero held Amy's hand and helped her out of the computer chair.

"Heero I've…" Amy was cut off.

"Never felt like this about anyone before" Heero finished her sentence and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How did you know?" Amy asked resting her hands on his back.

"Because, I feel the same way, Ice Princess." Heero leaned in and embraced his Princess in a kiss.

They parted after fifteen minutes and went back to the computer.

In the living room

Mina leaned on the arm rest of the couch and looked down on Liika.

"I want to trust you but how do I know your intensions are good." Mina thought to herself sighing.

"Hey babe, is everything alright?" Duo asked concerned.

"Hmm…Ah everything is okay, I think I'll step outside for a bit of fresh air." Mina said coming back to reality, she slid the glass door open and slid outside closing it behind her.

"Something's wrong, she's not her bubbly self." Duo thought as he got up off one of the stools that sat at the kitchen bench and started to go outside.

Mina was leaning on the railing looking out to the city, she sighed then looked up at the full moon a single tear ran down her face.

"Sailor Moon." She closed her eyes to hold her tears back for she felt a presence was watching her.

"Mina, are you sure everything is okay?" Duo asked stepping outside closing the door behind him and walking over to Mina.

"Everything is fine, trust me" Mina said trying to force a smile.

"I don't believe you, if everything was fine then why are you faking a smile and trying to hold your tears back?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.

Mina quickly turned her head and started to speak sobbing.

"I don't want what happened to Sailor Moon to repeat itself and I want to trust Liika but I don't know if her intensions are to help us or kill us." Mina looked up at the moon with eyes full of tears.

"Mina, look at me" Duo said placing a hand on Mina's cheek and turning her head around to face him "Mina, look at me."

Mina slowly lifted her gaze off the ground and looked directly into caring purple eyes.

"Mina, you know the guys and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or the girls even Wufei would protect you all, and I think Liika can be trusted." Duo said smiling.

Mina smiled at him and blushed.

"You know a smile does suit you, Goddess of Love." Duo leaned in and kissed Mina on the lips romantically.

Mina did not resist, her hands slowly moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

They pulled away after fifteen minutes panting, forehead against forehead.

"Thankyou." Mina mouthed as she placed her head on Duo's chest, her arms moved down to mid back.

Duo wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. The moonlight shone brightly behind them as they were embraced.

In the living room

Trista was gazing at the blanket of stars that covered the dark blue sky through one of the large windows in the living room, lost in her thoughts.

"Liika what aren't you telling us?" Trista thought looking at the stars and closed her eyes.

Six months ago…

"Pluto." Solar called emerging from a portal that appeared in front of the Time Guardian.

The Time Guardian looked up from her coffee and saw a bruised and bleeding Solar.

"Solar, what the hell happened to you?" Pluto looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"Never mind me. I'm here to tell you that you need to give the girls their powers back." Solar ordered.

"But why?" Pluto was confused.

"Because they are still needed for Christ's sake." Solar yelled.

"Why don't you sit down and you can tell me what happened and why you are asking for this." Pluto gestured shocked about her friend's behaviour.

"I can't, just do it." With that she stepped back into the portal and was gone.

Pluto was left confused.

Back in reality…

"Miss Trista, are you alright?" Quatre asked looking at the mysterious woman concerned along with a pair of green eyes.

"Hmm…" Trista snapped back into reality.

"You were very quite and you looked very serious." Quatre explained.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" Trista quickly thought of an answer.

"Good." Quatre said with relief.

"I think I'll go and get a glass of water." Trista said as she walked to the kitchen.

"I wonder what's wrong." Trowa thought as he left after Trista leaving an unconscious Liika, Quatre, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Lita in the living room.

In the kitchen 

Trista was pouring a glass of water for herself when she felt a presence watching her from the doorway. She suddenly dropped the jug, glass shattering everywhere.

"Trista, what's wrong?" Trowa asked concerned about the Time Guardian as he walked over to help her clean up.

"Nothing." Trista faked a smile kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Unlike Quatre, I am not convinced." Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Well" Trista started as she went to pick up a sharp bit of glass.

"Ouch!" she cried as the glass pricked her finger and started to draw blood.

"Here" Trowa handed her a tea towel "you should apply some pressure on it." He said trying to hide the redness that was creeping up on his face.

"Thank you." Trista said standing up taking the towel and applying pressure . She looked into concerned green eyes and felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Why am I blushing, is it that I love him, it can't be, could it?" Trista was fighting with her brain and heart.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Trowa said placing a hand on Trista's cheek and seeing fear in her eyes.

"Of what?" she asked feeling her face turn a scarlet red.

"Loving" Trowa replied wrapping his arms around Trista's waist and pulling her in closer.

"I…" Trista stopped as she was lost for words, maybe she is afraid because she never saw a future of love for the scouts, other than Sailor Moon.

"Don't be." Trowa leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Trista flinched but did not resist instead she closed her eyes and opened her mouth allowing entrance. They parted after fifteen minutes.

"I'm not afraid of loving I'm afraid of losing love." Trista said hugging Trowa.

In the living room

Amy walked back into the living room with Heero at her side; they sat down on the sofa.

"Amy did you find anything out about the battle or the new enemy?" Lita asked curiously.

"No." was Amy's simple answer.

"Why?" Lita asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, sorry." Amy sighed falling back onto the couch.

The rest of the girls and boys started to emerge from rooms and outside, they were disappointed to hear Amy's answer.

"Well I guess Liika is the only one that can tell us everything" Trista said sitting next to Trowa on the sofa.

Everyone was silence for awhile until Quatre looked at Liika's face and saw that her eyes were opening.

"Hey, she's waking up." Quatre said smiling.

Liika stared at Quatre for a second then realizing what had happened she quickly sat up.

"I must go." Liika leaped over the sofa and opened a portal.

"Liika wait" Trista called just as her friend was going to enter the portal.

Liika stopped and turned to face her and the scouts "What is it?" her voice was dark.

"You're not telling us the truth about everything." Trista paused seeing a smirk creep up on her friends face.

"What is the 'truth'? Once you tell me that I'll tell you everything." Liika stepped through the portal and was gone.

The scouts and gundam pilots stood in the living room confused by Liika's question.


	13. A Berried Truth

> Hey guys!!! Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up but I was busy with exams and work experience, please forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter and review!
> 
> Ja
> 
> **The Maze Within Time **
> 
> **Chapter Thirteen**
> 
> **A Berried Truth**
> 
> Quatre was walking down the street thinking about what had happened a week ago.
> 
> "What did Liika mean by asking 'what is the truth?' the truth isn't a lie but then again what is a lie? What's the answer?" Quatre shook his head in frustration because all these questions were starting to give him a headache; he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him and walked straight into them.
> 
> "Oh, I'm sorry" Quatre stumbled over his words as he started to come out of his puzzled mind and looked at the person he ran into "Duo?"
> 
> "Hey, Q-man. How's it going?" the braided boy asked confused by his friends reaction to seeing him.
> 
> "Nothing, what are you doing here?" Quatre stumbled.
> 
> "I'm here with Mina, she's looking at clothes across the street then we're meeting the others for lunch" Duo paused as he heard someone running towards him and turned around.
> 
> "Hey babe." He smiled as the blonde latched onto his arm.
> 
> "Thanks for waiting" Mina smiled at him and turned noticing Quatre "Hey Quatre." She smiled.
> 
> "Hello Mina." Quatre replied with a smile.
> 
> "Ready to go babe?" Duo smiled at the bubbly goddess.
> 
> "Yep, I'm starving. Quatre would you care to join us?" Mina offered happily.
> 
> Surprised by the sudden question Quatre didn't know what to do so he said the first answer that came to mind "Okay."
> 
> "Great." Mina smiled and all three of them started to walk off.
> 
> They reached a café that was called 'Sheets of Lightening' and found the other guys and girls and sat down.
> 
> Quatre started to have an interesting conversation with Amy about the giant book she was reading about Stem Cell Research, when he overheard the conversation that Amara was having with Trista about the new enemy.
> 
> "Trista do we know anything about this new threat?" Amara asked with the slightest hint of anger in her voice.   
"No, I don't and I can't ask Liika because she has been gone for a week." Trista sighed.
> 
> "Why?" all of the girls and guys asked in unison except for Quatre who just listened.
> 
> "I don't know, she came back to the apartment while I was out the next day and took her books and clothes." The Time Guardian looked down at her clenched fists that were lying on her lap trying to hold her tears back.
> 
> Trowa put an arm over Trista's shoulder in the attempt to comfort his goddess.
> 
> "If you ask me its better off that she has gone" Raye mocked taking a sip of her café latté.
> 
> "Why is that?" Trista asked puzzled.
> 
> "Think about it, whenever she's around the enemy is as well but when she's not, I think you can figure out the rest." Raye spoke with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice.
> 
> "You know, she has a point it is quieter when Liika isn't around." Wufei spoke putting his arm around Raye's shoulders.
> 
> Everyone agreed to this except for Quatre whose face was turning red with anger.
> 
> "I can't believe you all; you honestly think Liika is here to kill you?" Quatre spoke in the kindest voice that had a hint of anger.
> 
> There was an awkward silence as looks were exchanged between the guys and girls not knowing what to say.
> 
> "Very well, I can't sit with people who don't trust another" Quatre spoke in a dark voice pushing his chair back and getting up "I must be going, goodbye." With that he turned around and started to walk off.
> 
> "Quatre wait we…" Mina rose and started to yell but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist; she turned around and looked at Duo.
> 
> "Don't worry about it babe, Quatre is just listening to his heart." Duo spoke in a caring voice.
> 
> "You're right." Mina sat back down and the chit-chat started again.
> 
> Quatre was so angry with the others that he didn't notice that he had his fist clenched up so tight which was causing his hands to turn blue.
> 
> "I can't believe those guys, if Liika wanted to kill us she would have done already…wait a minute am I sticking up for her?" Quatre thought raising his hand to his cheek and feeling it "am I blushing?"
> 
> The blonde was lost in his thoughts until he saw a girl coming out of the library with silver hair that had the slightest specks of purple when in the sun, heading towards a block of apartments.
> 
> "That looks like Liika, should I follow her or go and tell the others about her location" he paused and thought "forget the others they'll probably treat her like hell if they know where she is, I will follow." He decided listening to his heart and started for the apartments.
> 
> Quatre followed Liika into the block of apartments until she was at a door with the number 514 engraved in gold that sat in the centre, he watched her enter while hiding around the corner not knowing what to do next.
> 
> Liika slumped in the sofa sighing "I should have travelled through the portal to take those Chemistry books back cause I am puffed." She sat up and grabbed a large brown book off the coffee table. Her hand slowly began to trace the white moon that was arising from small white waves; underneath the picture was a white W that was written in script, she sighed as she opened it and started to look through the pages.
> 
> Quatre was pacing in front of Liika's door wondering if he should knock or just walk away but once again he decided with his heart and knocked.
> 
> There was no reply.
> 
> He was about to knock again when the door slightly opened and Liika appeared with a surprised look on her face.
> 
> "Quatre, what are you doing here?" Liika asked suspiciously while looking around to see if anyone else was with him.   
"I just wanted to ask you a few questions" Quatre paused seeing the suspicious look on her face "don't worry, I came alone, and the others don't even know I'm here. May I come in?" he asked still thinking she didn't trust him but to his great surprise Liika stepped aside and led him to the couch. He sat down opposite to Liika who just leaned on the wall.
> 
> "Would you like anything to drink?" Liika asked in a cold and empty voice.
> 
> "No thankyou. Liika I was wondering if you could tell me your story?" Quatre stumbled afraid of hearing her answer.
> 
> "What do you want to know?" Liika asked cautiously.
> 
> "Well, I want to know about you and the enemy." Quatre asked leaning back on the couch.
> 
> "I've fought ever since I can remember and the enemy is trying to change the future." Liika told him seriously hoping that was all he wanted to know.
> 
> "Okay" Quatre sighed knowing that wasn't everything and looked down next to him and saw the brown book opened to a page that said, "Nine girls, one lost, another gained. Six men, hearts full of war. The two will find each other bringing forth a new era, White Waters…" Quatre read then looked at Liika who quickly grabbed the book and closed it. She walked over to an antic bookshelf and sat the book down.
> 
> "Liika, what is White Waters?" Quatre asked getting up off the couch and walking over to her cautiously.
> 
> "Forget you saw that." Liika spoke in a dark voice and walked towards the kitchen.
> 
> "I can't, I only want to help, what is…" Quatre's question was broken off when he saw the dark look in Liika's eyes.
> 
> "Drop it Quatre" Liika yelled "you can't help." She turned her head away from his gaze trying to hold her tears back.
> 
> Quatre walked over to Liika and placed a finger under her chin turning her head and shifting her gaze to look into his caring blue eyes.
> 
> "At least I can try." Quatre smiled wiping a strand of hair off Liika's face.
> 
> "I don't want anyone to die, especially you." Liika spoke trying her hardest not to cause a flood.
> 
> Quatre grabbed Liika around the waist and pulled her into him she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as there lips met; a single tear fell down her face.
> 
> They parted and embraced in a hug.
> 
> "I won't leave you." Quatre mouthed as they were embraced.
> 
> "Thankyou." Liika closed her eyes in his embrace.
> 
> In a dark and empty place a man with emerald green eyes and black messy hair was watching the two from a window, his silver sword that had a white handle with an onyx embedded in it was by his side.
> 
> He smiled.
> 
> "All is not lost" he grinned and held the sword in front of his face "we will meet again good friend."


	14. A Rude Enterance

Hi guys!!! Sorry about the delay but I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could, please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Rude Entrance**

Liika woke up suddenly and sat up in bed as the doors to the balcony flung open and an icy cold wind blew across her face. She jumped out of the bed, stretched and walked over to the doors closing them.

Picking up a pair of jeans and a white turtle neck she walked to the bathroom, had a shower and got ready for another day. When she was finished she walked to the kitchen intending to get a piece of toast for breakfast but instead found a plate full of pancakes on the dining room table.

Quatre walked out of the kitchen with a jug of maple syrup, he turned and looked at Liika who seemed surprised by all this.

"Good morning." Quatre smiled.

"Morning, Quatre what is all this?" Liika asked puzzled.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to do something for the girl that I love." Quatre playfully said making Liika giggle and blush.

"Thankyou." Liika politely said walking towards the sweet aroma emitting from the pancakes and siting down.

Quatre started to walk to the kitchen hoping to clean up the mess he had made.

"Hey, Quatre" Liika called making him turn around "would you like to have breakfast with me?" she smiled and blushed.

"That would be nice, let me just grab another plate." Quatre smiled walking into the kitchen and soon after emerging with a plate in hand.

He sat down and they ate in complete silence.

From the window in the dark and empty place emerald green eyes watched the couple finish eating breakfast and getting ready to go out.

He smiled.

"I guess I should be leaving if I want time to stay on track." He sharply turned on his feet, grabbed his sword which he made disappear by swiping his hand over it. Opening a silver portal that had specks of black in it he stepped inside and vanished.

Liika walked to the door and walked outside, Quatre not far behind her. She turned around and looked at him, her face dark and empty once again.

"Quatre please don't tell anyone where you were last night, I can't try to change the future when the people of that time are questioning my approach to the situation." Liika sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your location or what happened last night" he smiled reassuring her "you are safe."

Liika threw her arms around his neck and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips which he responded to.

"Thankyou." Liika whispered as they parted.

"You're welcome." Quatre smiled as Liika walked to the stairs and disappeared from view.

After cleaning up a bit Quatre left to go home and relax only to realize that he would probably get bombarded with questions so he took his time walking. When he reached the apartment where the gundam pilots were staying he was surprised to see everyone there including the scouts.

Duo looked up from the crossword he was doing with Mina and smirked "Where have you been?"

"Ah…I was staying somewhere else cause I…needed to um…do some thinking." Quatre stammered trying to think of an answer not revealing Liika's location.

Duo walked up to him looking up and down while smelling.

"Ah ha, you've been with a girl haven't you?" Duo smirked as Quatre's face turned a scarlet red.

By now everyone was interested in the whereabouts of Quatre the night before that they stepped away from what they were doing.

"So, who is she Quatre?" Mina asked with delight.

"What do you mean? I wasn't with anyone, honest." Quatre spoke nervously hoping everyone would be convinced.

"Then why do you smell like you've been with a woman?" Duo crossed his arms in satisfaction about winning the battle.

Trista was leaning on Trowa trying to figure out where she had smelt that floral aroma before. She snapped back into reality realizing where she had smelt that floral scent.

"You've been with Liika, haven't you?" Trista asked in a concerned voice startling everyone.

All of the guys and girls turned to Quatre to see what his answer was.

"What makes you say that?" Quatre asked with an empty expression on his face.

"It took me awhile to smell the scent Duo was talking about but now that I have I realize it's the same floral perfume that Liika use to wear" Trista was broken off by Quatre laughing.

"Okay, you've figured out I was with Liika, so what." Quatre mocked.

"Tell us where she is Quatre." Heero spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"No, why should I? You guys will be down her back if I tell you." Quatre yelled and stormed off into his room slamming the door behind him.

The guys and girls looked at each other confused and went back to doing what they were doing.

Liika emerged from a clothes shop called 'Wings of Love' with three bags full of funky clothes. She was humming a tune while walking to her apartment when one of her bags hit a man with black messy hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, are you okay?" Liika stammered trying to pick up some of her clothes that fell out of the bag as fast as she could. When all the clothes were in the bag she got up and looked at the stranger, she came out of her daze when she realized she was staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do I know you? You look a lot like someone I use to know." She stopped, realizing she was sounding stupid.

The man turned around and started to walk off but stopped and turned around "Goodbye your Majesty." He smiled and walked off.

"Did he say your Majesty? But how can that be? The only people that know about White Waters and me being one of the rulers are my old friends and the enemy. Who was that?" Liika thought to herself then started to walk to her apartment.

Later that day

Liika was sitting in her apartment reading a book when her whole body felt dark and cold identifying that the enemy was near. She grabbed her transformation that sat on her old antic bookshelf, transformed, opened a portal and was gone in an instant.

At the gundam pilots apartment

"Aggggggggggggggggggh!!!" was the agonising scream that was heard from Venus as she fell bleeding and barely alive.

The battle had been going for ten minutes and already everyone was down, the gundam pilots were out of their cockpits and also bleeding while holding onto there love for dear life.

"Liika we need you!" Quatre pleaded as he saw Kaoneke prepare for the worlds death.

"This was too easy" Kaoneke laughed "I told you if the main angel is gone the others will fall." Kaoneke and her goons laughed as they raised their hands for a final attack that would destroy everything.

"Who said the main angel was gone?" Solar emerged from the silver portal and smirked.

Quatre smiled in relief at seeing the Solar Systems angel shining brightly.

"How are you alive?" Kaoneke boomed.

"I'm stubborn; I won't die until White Waters is born…Solar Nightmare Torturer!" Solar yelled as she threw multiple attacks, some hit others didn't.

"Spread out and attack, don't stop until she's dead!" Kaoneke ordered.

"Right." Kaoneke's goons nodded and flew into the air surrounding Solar.

Trying to defend herself, Solar threw multiple attacks all a complete failure.

"Attack!" Kaoneke yelled as she flew into the air.

"Dark Arrow Electrify!"

"Poisoned Love!"

"Dark Power Shatter!"

"Dark Demon Torturer!"

"Dark Flames Burn!"

"Dark Chain Electrify!"

"Empty Darkness!"

"Dark Death Flare!"

A large black dome surrounded Solar before it exploded and she fell to the ground lifeless.

"No, Solar!" Quatre cried.

"Now the angel has definitely fa…" Kaoneke was cut off as she watched Solar get up slowly.

Solar wobbled as she stood her ground, her sailor fuku was torn and the pain from her broken leg was starting to become intense causing her to fall to one knee.

Kaoneke laughed at Solars attempt to fight as she ordered a final attack.

"Goodbye your Majesties." Kaoneke smirked as a final attack was let loose.

"This can't be the end." Solar fumed as they were an inch away from death.

Just as the attacks were about to hit them a white light engulfed the attack and vanished.

"What's going on?" Kaoneke fumed as she searched the battlefield.

"Solar" Quatre called as he limped by her side and hugging her, he pulled away "did you do that?"

"No, but I recognize that power" Solar paused to think "the only thing is, the person who could use that attack was one of my friends that di…" she was cut of as she saw an image go across the field slicing bits of the enemy "he's not dead." She whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaoneke shrieked as blood started to spill from the wound of her arm.

Everything was quiet for a moment until a figure in jeans, a white long sleeved top and a black leather jacket leaped in front of the wounded warriors.

"Mukimeon." Liika smiled.

"How are you alive?" Kaoneke fumed.

Mukimeon just smiled.


	15. An Unknown Prophecy

Hey guys! Sorry about the really long delay but I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja

sakura-heart

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**An Unknown Prophecy **

The sailor scouts and gundam pilots were shocked to see the damage that Mukimeon did to Kaoneke and her goons.

"Who is he?" Mina asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know, but we can't trust him" Heero replied in his monotone voice.

"Why?" Mina asked puzzled.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because he came out of no where" Raye mocked sarcastically.

"Good point" Mina sighed "but he doesn't look dangerous." She said in a gentle voice.

"Yes, like you thought Liika didn't look dangerous the first time she was at school and you decided it was safe to talk to her, remember what happened?" Raye folded her arms in victory for she knew she had one that battle.

"Yeah, I remember." Mina sighed while rubbing the bruise she had on her bum from the first time she had met Liika, then focusing on the battle.

"It's impossible, I killed you along with your other pathetic friends." Kaoneke fumed as she tried to stand up bleeding.

Mukimeon laughed "Nothings impossible when you have something to fight for."

He lunged at Kaoneke as a silver sword appeared in his hand, slicing her face Kaoneke screamed as blood poured to the ground.

"Let's get out of here" Kaoneke shrieked "you might have won this time but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Kaoneke laughed as she and her goons shimmered out of view.

Mukimeon sighed and turned to face Solar, the sailor scouts and the gundam pilots.

Solar slowly got to her feet with the help of Quatre and looked at Mukimeon with a surprised look on her face.

"Mukimeon I thought you were dead, I saw you die." Solar spoke with sadness in her voice.

Everyone looked at Solar and Mukimeon confused.

"I almost died, somehow as the final attack was about to reach me a shield surrounded me and stoped me from dying but I was knocked unconscious" Mukimeon paused "when I came around everything and everyone was gone." Sadness was in his voice.

Solar walked up to him "We can't fix the past but we can change the future" she smiled standing in front of him "what do you say?"

"You know I'll fight to the death." Mukimeon smirked.

"I knew you would say that." Solar laughed.

"Solar who is this?" Pluto asked cautiously.

Solar turned around and suddenly remembered that the scouts and gundam pilots were watching.

"This is Mukimeon he's one of my friends who helped me fight so White Waters could be born." Solar spoke in a dark voice.

"There's that name again, White Waters, what is it?" Mars asked angrily.

Mukimeon looked at Solar concerned "You haven't told them yet have you?"

"No, I didn't think it was time." Solar shook her head.

Everyone was silent.

"Well now's a good time." Mukimeon smiled.

"You're right" Solar sighed and looked at the scouts and pilots "White Waters is the new era of the future. Its ruler won't be one planet like the moon instead it will be ruled by" Solar paused "the sailor scouts and gundam pilots."

"So you mean we'll be Queens." Jupiter asked astonished.

"Yes, after Endymion died Crystal Tokyo died because without him Sailor Moon wouldn't become Queen. Time changed after Endymions' death Crystal Tokyo couldn't have been born but a new kingdom was starting to appear in time. Sailor Moon was meant to die so White Waters could be born." Solar spoke seriously.

"Why couldn't she have lived?" Uranus yelled.

"She was meant to die because Sailor Moon had no place in the future" Solar paused "it's like the prophecy says Nine girls, one lost, another gained. Six men, hearts full of war. The two will find each other bringing forth a new era, White Waters…" Solar spoke calmly.

"Who wrote that?" Saturn asked calmly.

"I don't know I found it in a book about the future." Solar shrugged.

Everyone was silent.

"Is there anything else Solar?" Pluto asked.

"No." Solar shook her head.

"Good cause my heads starting to hurt with all that information." Duo complained rubbing his head.

"Oh, poor little baby." Venus pouted.

"I think we've all had enough for today, let's go home." Quatre suggested smiling at Solar.

The girls agreed and changed back into there civilian forms, the inner scouts and Trista went back to the gundam pilots' apartment with there lovers, the out scouts went the opposite way and Liika and Quatre went back to Liika's apartment.

"Mukimeon, do you have a place to live?" Liika asked as she said goodbye.

"Yeah, it's near Cherry Hill Temple." Mukimeon yelled as he opened a portal and disappeared.

"So do you know what's to come?" Quatre asked as they flew into the sunset.

"No but I think we'll find out soon." Liika said hugging Quatre.

Hey! I hope you liked it. Please Review tell me what you think!

Ja

sakura-heart


	16. Truthful Collision

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long I kinda had writers block but I'm back now! Please Review!

Ja

**The Maze Within Time**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Truthful Collision **

Liika is putting some water in the kettle to boil when there was a knock at the door. Pressing the button on the kettle Liika thought to herself 'I wonder if it's him?'

Opening the door a smile of happiness and relief came upon Liika's face, "I thought it might be you." Liika said gesturing Mukimeon in.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" Mukimeon laughed walking in the living room.

"As far as I know that's impossible" Liika giggled coming into the living room "would you like some tea? I just put the kettle on." Liika smiled with her hands clenched together on her lap.

"If you were making one already I'll say yes but don't go troubling yourself for me." Mukimeon playfully replied.

"It's no trouble at all and why would I trouble myself for you?" with that Liika playfully winked, turned around, clenched her hands behind her back and girlishly walked to the kitchen.

Mukimeon stood in the living room surprised by the fact he had just been defeated in a conversation and then smiled.

Returning to the living room Liika was surprised to see that Mukimeon was still standing in the living room.

"You know you can sit down" Liika suggested pointing to the couches "or are you trying to be a scarecrow?" Liika mocked while placing Mukimeon's tea on the table and sitting on the floor.

Mukimeon thanked Liika grabbed his tea and sat down on the couches. For a few minutes they sat in silence when Mukimeon looked at Liika concern was written all over his face. He was about to ask Liika something when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your wondering why I didn't tell them the whole truth" Liika smirked looking at Mukimeon's surprised looked "if I tell them what is to come that could change everything." Liika spoke seriously.

"Liika if they don't know the whole story then they might not trust your intentions anymore and try to kill you." Mukimeon spoke with worry in his voice.

"They can try." Liika smirked "I told them what they wanted to know." Liika shrugged.

"But Liika" Mukimeon stopped when he suddenly saw Liika slam her tea cup on the table and rise to her feet.

"Mukimeon if all you've come here for today was to try and convince me to tell the sailor scouts and gundam pilots what is to come then I say you've accomplished your task and I must ask you to leave." Liika spoke angrily walking to the door and opening it.

"Liika" Mukimeon started but realized he was not going to convince her so he stood up and walked to the door.

He turned and looked at Liika "I want White Waters to happen but if you get killed in the process of it by non other than the rulers itself than how is that going to lead to that future." Mukimeon spoke concerned.

"Not all its rulers will kill me." Liika smirked and closed the door leaving a confused Mukimeon on the other side.

Mukimeon shrugged and headed for the busy street outside. He was caught in his own thoughts and didn't realize that he was about to have a head on collision with a woman walking towards him.

"Oh sorry miss" Mukimeon bowed his head apologetically and looked up only to see a tall brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail "Sailor Jupiter I'm sorry." Mukimeon smiled.

"It's ok, hey how do you know who I am." Lita defensively

spoke.

"We met yesterday briefly" Mukimeon sighed at her confusion "at the battle with Kaoneke." Mukimeon smirked.

"You that guy that Solar knows, why are you here and how do you know I'm Sailor Jupiter?" Lita said defensively.

"One you can put down you defence cause we both know I'm not going to attack and two I know who you are cause I did meet your future self and she told me who she was in the past." Mukimeon was relieved when he saw the angry goddess of thunder and lightening relax.

"So why are you here?" Lita asked calmly.

"I just came back from Liika's place" Mukimeon stopped seeing how angry Lita looked at the mention of Liika's name.

"I wish she would get it through that pretty head of hers that we don't want to fight, we like the world as it is." Lita said fuming with anger.

"What about if I told you that the world you see isn't the world at all, what if I told you that the shield that Solar lifted so you could see the fighting was still shielding you from the war and what if I told you there's a world where fighting doesn't exist." Mukimeon spoke confidently.

"This is the world and the only fighting that's going on is the one with the scouts and gundam pilots against Kaoneke." Lita spoke harshly.

"If you believe that than I'm sorry because if you want to live in a world where you don't have to fight than good luck finding it because the only world I know that has no fighting is White Waters and for that world to be you have to fight." Mukimeon spoke seriously.

"I don't want to lose any of my other friends if we fight." Lita looked at her feet with her fists clenched as a tear ran down her face.

Mukimeon placed a finger under the crying girls chin and bought her gaze to look at him.

"You won't lose any of your friends because Solar and myself won't let that happen and if the future goes the way Solar wants it to your powers will be greater than any evil" Mukimeon smiled and cupped Lita's face in his hand causing her to blush "don't cry, a smile suits you better." With that he smiled and walked away.

"I hope he's right." Lita sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

Please Review!


End file.
